


Bait

by Seeker45



Category: Barry/iris - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hope, Hurt/Comfort, Love Story, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:38:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9491294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seeker45/pseuds/Seeker45
Summary: Barry and iris were always best friends.what happens when iris gets hurt, will barry protect her???





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think? Comments are helpful.

Growing up was not always easy with his dad in jail and we'll his mom murdered but living with Joe wally and iris made it a little easier.  
Barry - just tell what is the worst that could happen , I mean she could not ever want to talk to him.end their friendship...  
Ughh why is this is so hard.  
Iris - barr you okay  
B- huh yeah why?  
Iris - because you have been staring at me for the past 15 minutes and have not said anything?  
Are you listening to me?  
B- oh yeah sorry  
Iris - it's okay I just I wanted you to know you can talk to me about anything.

He nodded his head so hard he got a whiplash

I - do you think I should go out with him I mean he is the captain of the football team and he is a senior?

Barry tried so hard to school his features but all that happened was him nodding his head.

I- I just don't know I mean he is nice so yeah I mean why not give him a call.he did ask me out at lunch today.maybe I will send him a text after dinner.

J- iris barry wally dinner is ready!!!  
As iris got up wally raced past her almost knocking her over!!

I- careful big ears ! I swear that boy when it comes to food!!!  
Aren't you coming bear?

B- yeah yeah I coming he thought!!  
This was going to be the worst years of his life, the girl he loves destined to be with anyone but him.  
Did the universe hate him that much!!!


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLease comment let me know if i should continue! sorry for the grammer

Barry tried so hard but everything hurt not only did iris ask eddie out they were official as of last week.At school it became harder to concentrate iris was there with eddie.He just didnt like him at all,something was off about this guy,he just couldn't explain it.

cisco-earth to barry?where did you go man?  
ci-Aghh iris of course as he looked in the direction barry was,which was staring at iris.  
ci-you know this would be alot easier if you told her how you felt.  
b-what what are you talking about?  
ci - im talking about how your in love with your best friend  
b-Am not!!  
caitlin- sure your not, barry pinning over iris isnt exactly normal just so you know.  
b- what if she hates me. she is happy with eddie just look at them.

They all turn to see eddie put his arm around iris in the cafeteria.

ca - iris wont hate you, she is not that kind of person but you need to have it all out in the open  
b- okay then it is settled i will tell her this friday night as the carnival.

Friday Night-  
Dad we are going out!!!  
J - wait hold up let me look at three of you  
W-dad come on im supposed to pick up linda before we go to the carnival.  
J-iris where is eddie?

he said in a stern disapproving tone,which iris rolled her eyes at

I-im meeting him there and i dont know why you hate him so much?  
J-'there are so many other guys out there who are better for you' he said as he side eyed barry who turned a deep scarlet red  
I-okay well we are off she said as she grabbed barry's hand and they turned to leave  
J-remember curfew is at 11! dont be late  
W-we remember dad!!!!

As they left the house wally turned to barry and iris and said they were on their own as he and linda were actually going to catch a movie so they could have some alone time.  
i- ''ooooh! my little brother and my best friend'' she said as she laughed  
b- he made kissing noises just to irritate wally  
w-im going to kill he said as he tried to punch barry in the shoulder  
i - okay bye big ears - she said as walked with barry to the carnival which was a couple of block away

i-you okay barr? you have been pretty silent this whole walk  
b-yeah actually there is something ive been meaning to tell you since forever and i just need you to know its been killing me  
i-''you can always tell me'' she says as she nears the entrance of the carnival

barry hold her hand in his and rubs his thumb over her knuckles before he opens his mouth to say

b- iris west ' I - but before he could get the words out two strong arms wrapped themselves around iris's waist.  
E- hey babe! he said as he leaned in to kiss her  
I - hey eddie! you ready to go in? oh wait barry you wanted to tell me something ?  
B- No never mind i can tell you later'' he said a little deflated

iris didnt believe him from the look on his face but let it go she would ask him later about it

2 hours later

ci - so did you tell her?  
b - no i couldnt tell her  
ca - come on barry go and talk to her, she is your best friend  
b- okay i guess, i just really love her you know.what if this ends up hurting her?  
ca-do you want me to talk to her on behalf of you?  
b-NOOOOO  
b-NNNOOO!!! i will do it  
Ci-really?  
b-yeah i will  
ca-okay then go do it now

Barry put down his soda and went in search of iris but he couldnt find her anywhere  
b-iris where are you?

Suddenly he heard an earth shattering scream from the car park near the carnival entrance.  
Thats odd barry thought as he walked into the car park there was not a single person there.Then he heard the scream again as he got closer he recognized that scream

b- IRIS!!!  
He ran towards that scream when he haulted a few meters to see three guys there with masks on in the car as iris's clothes lay on the ground near the car.  
he screamed at them as he ran towards them,the three guys realized someone running towards them as signaled each other,jumped out of the car and ran towards the woods near the car park.

Barry slowly approached the car taking one step at time and what he saw before him broke his heart.  
I- IRIS? he called out but there was no response as she lay in the passenger seat completely naked.Barry reached out and touched her hand feeling for a pulse.  
B-Finally he felt she had a pulse but had just passed out  
He had tears in his eyes as he saw the state his bestfriend was in,she had busted lip and there looked to be some bruising around her neck.Barry almost threw up at the sight of it but he needed to be strong as looked around for her clothes but they were completely ripped so he removed his clothes piece by piece and closed his eyes as much as possible to clothe her.All that was left was barry in his boxers.  
Barry took out his phone and called cisco and told him to get this car keys and meet him in the parking lot and that it was an emergency  
C- hey man what is going o-  
He stopped walking as he saw barry carrying iris in his arms and him only in his boxers with tears in his eyes as he said  
B-car now! we need to get her to the hospital!!!  
Cisco caitlin and barry jumped in the car as they rushed to the hospital,when they reached barry got out carrying iris and a nurse immediately approached them,bringing a strecher.  
Nurse-what happened  
B-in tears barry said ''she was raped'' he said as his voice broke.  
Nurse-okay dont worry we will help her,are there any family members you would like to call?  
B- Oh my god joe!! joe how am i going to tell joe?  
ci-dont worry we will call him!!  
b-okay okay okay he said as slid down the wall...

An hour later  
Both joe and wally came rushing down the wing of the hospital  
J-Barry what happened why is iris in the hospital?


	3. chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments really encourage me so please do say something.For those of you that have , thank you this is my first fanfic story ever. Again sorry for the grammer or spelling and i have absolutely no knowledge of medically related terms or procedures so please go easy.

There they stood in the halls of the hospital waiting just waiting for anything,any news about Iris as silence seemed to be a common theme among the three of them.Barry looked at Joe with tears in his eyes as joe couldnt face barry.He was too upset to think let alone say a word to either of them.  
Nurse-well we have good news and we have bad news  
Joe-ugh just just tell us please im going crazy here  
Nurse-well it looks like she is going to be okay,she is not going to be pregnant despite the internal damage done to her which will heal in a couple of weeks.I will give you some medication so iris wont be in any pain as such.The bad news there is a slim chance of getting any DNA results from her encounter with her attackers,apparently she scratched one of attackers so we were able to get some blood off from under her nails.  
Most importantly she is going to need a lot of rest and the emotional trauma that comes from something like this needs professional help like a psychologist,im referring doctor jane delage for guidance.Its up to you now.  
J-Thankyou so much  
B-(in a timid voice) can we see her?  
Nurse-i dont see why not,she is awake but i suggest you be careful  
W-we will ! thank you again.

Both joe and wally look at each other as they walk in with barry trailing behind them.The sight before them has joe in tears as iris is curled up in ball on the bed with wires connected to her hands to get the IV flowing and tears streaming down her face as she hugs her pillow.

J-hey baby!  
I-Dad?  
J-Yes my baby girl im right here!!  
He said as he slowly approached her as iris let herself curl up further into her pillow as joe sat on the bed with iris and wally and barry stood and watched her.  
J-how are you feeling?  
I-Sore and tired  
W-Do you want me to get to you anything,i could call the nurse if you like and get you some pain meds?  
I-''no no its okay'' she said as tears streamed down her face and she tried so hard concentrating on the tag at the end of her blanket  
J-baby,about what happened?  
I-i don't want to talk about it  
J-i know baby girl,but i cant just not do anything.I have to make a formal complaint at the station,that they...that they..  
I-raped me she said quietly  
J-iris i know this is alot sweety but you have to tell me something,anything and i promise i will get these bastards!!!  
I-i don't remember, i...i..i passed out and then the next thing i remember is waking up here in the hospital  
W-you mean they continued to hurt you even when you passed out- he said angrily banging his hand against the wall as iris started crying again  
j-WALLY!!!  
There was a knock on the door  
Nurse-Mr.West can i speak to you for a second?  
J-Sure i will be right there  
J-I'm going to be right back okay - he said as he placed a kiss on the top of iris's head as he headed out of the room

Barry hadn't moved or said a word with his eyes on iris the entire time before she slowly lifted her gaze to see her brother pacing and barry looking at her with an unreadable expression.she couldn't tear her gaze fast enough away when she noticed his atire.

I-why are you wearing a hospital gown that comes up to your knees but you still have on those godawful converse?  
B-oh umm  
I-what? - iris said as barry and wally exchanged looks  
B-you don't remember but i..i.i found you in the parking lot and as they ran off and i couldnt get close enough at that point to identify them.After that i found you there after you passed out. You um...you had no clothes on - he said as he looked at the floor rather dejectedly  
B- and your clothes which were on the floor were completely ripped and i needed to umm..take you to the hospital and the carnival was shutting down and people were leaving and i couldnt carry out like that with no clothes so i umm gave you mine.  
B-i called cisco and caitlin and we drove to the hospital. They stayed with me till joe and wally got here.  
W- Yeah it wasnt hard to spot boxers here...one of the nurses finally gave him a gown saying it was a hospital and that he needed put on clothes - he said in an amused tone.  
I-barr-  
Joe and the nurse walked in and both of them had looks on their faces which was less than settling as they said.....


	4. chapter 4

Iris- Dad? whats going on?  
Joe and the nurse exchanged looks as they said ''nothing'' but neither of kids believed him.  
Joe-she said you can be discharged, Im going to sign some papers and get your medication and then we can all go home  
Before they could say a word joe left the room  
Iris-he is hiding something,i know it  
W-well whatever it is, doesn't seem good.

A few hours later all three of them were home as joe cooked dinner while barry iris and wally watched tv.

J-dinner is ready he yelled  
W-good im hungry  
B-you are always hungry  
J-Iris do you want chicken,salad,pizza i made,macaroni-  
Iris-da-  
Joe-Pasta  
Iris-da  
Iris- ''DAD'' she yelled, i..im fine okay,i just need you to...she trailed off  
Joe- IM SORRY,you need me to what?  
Iris-nothing lets just eat  
They all ate in silence which was unusual at the west household.Afterwards Iris excused herself and said she was tired as she ran up the stairs to her bedroom while barry and wally cleaned after,doing to dishes and cleaning the table.  
Joe- ''iris'' he said as he walked into her room  
i-dad please im fine okay  
J-you are not fine,you can talk t me  
I-its been a long 24hrs please can i just go to bed  
J-okay yeah sure  
Little did they know that they would be up in a few hours...  
Aghhhhhhhhh help me help help me  
Iris screamed at the top of her lungs waking both joe and barry from their sleep in their own rooms  
Joe and barry rushed into the room to wake iris up as she screamed!!!  
J-Iris!!!!IRIS!!!  
I-what?what?she said as tears streamed down her face and joe held her in his arms  
J-Daddy is here,daddy is here  
After about half an hour joe left the room after iris assured him she was okay while barry stood there..  
Iris-im okay bar,you can go to bed  
B-i know you are as he came forward and tucked her into bed and kissed the top of head a little longer before he left.  
Night after night iris would be woken up by barry or joe until one night it all changed.


	5. chapter 5

Idiot, idiot that was the only word barry could have used to describe himself and now she wont even look at him, why was life always this complicated.He knew he shouldn't have done it but he couldn't help himself, he just couldn't !!  
\- Couple of days ago  
It had been a couple weeks and iris was getting better,the nightmares weren't and barry would sit with iris every night on the floor and hold her hand while she fell asleep on the bed after waking up screaming again and again,night after night. He would try to get iris to open up to him but nothing changed no matter what she would say she was okay and continue with her daily activities as if nothing happened.

They were sitting on the couch and watching her favourite show as joe had gone to the store with wally to pick up groceries.

Iris- barry why are you always staring at me  
Barry- am not  
Iris - are too!!!  
B- I...I just worry about you, you wake every night screaming and you wont talk to anybody, i know you said no to a therapist but is that such a bad idea?  
Iris - i cant believe i am going to have this conversation again!!!   
I- look like i told my dad, im fine and i dont need you telling me how i feel  
B - im your best friend iris and you are not fine, you havent been since that day!!  
B-you dont think i dont see that, you put on a brave face for joe and wally but im not wally, you dont even smile anymore iris  
B- th--  
I - the what'' she said a little upset  
B- the light inside you is dying iris and im trying to help me but you wont let me  
Iris stood up as she said '' i dont need your help or anyone else's okay i just need time'' as she stormed off  
Barry was quick to grab her hand and so iris spun around before they were inches from each other when he did the dumbest thing possible- HE KISSED HER!!!!  
I- BARRY!! she said as she pushed him off her  
B- im so sorry  
I - why did you do that barr-  
B- because i love you  
I - you what???????  
Everything after that was word vomit,he just couldn't help himself as he rambled on..  
B- im in love with you iris, i always have been and seeing you that day and now it broke something in me okay,i..i just want to make you feel better,its what i've always been good at and now i cant even do that i mean you dont..what i mean is that you are not the same person and i cant help you and that upsets me.I love your smile and the way your eyes speak a thousand words when they are happy or sad,i love how you have 6 different smiles you reserve to others and the people you love and are close to you.I love how kind and considerate and selfless you are!!.I love how my heart beats slow and fast around you and only you.I love how-

Before barry could say another word both joe and wally walked in to see barry and iris in the middle of the living room with tears rolling down iris's face as ran up the stairs

B - IRIS!!!  
J-IRIS!!!  
J- what did you do barry?  
B-Nothing  
J-Really nothing then why is she crying barry?  
B-i told her i loved her  
J- why would you do that now, when she is fragile barry?  
W-you are supposed to looking after her barry, i know you love her,the whole world knows but you were supposed to look after not make her cry!!  
B- i know,i know joe i-  
J- help us with the groceries..he said angrily

That night dinner was unusually quite,it seemed to be a running theme between them.Iris wouldn't look at barry as the contents on her plate seemed more interesting while joe and barry sent glares to barry while he stared at iris.After dinner barry went to his room once he and wally finished clearing up as he sat on the bed and stared at the wall all he could think about was iris.

B- you know what screw it, iris if i cant be the person you love, im damn well going to be the best friend you've ever had!! he said to know one in particular as he packed his own bags and put some of the money saved into his jacket. He knew he couldn't change what happened but he could bring her a little closure by going after the guys that did this to her.He remembered joe telling him and wally about these guys and how they were on the DA's list and they have been trying to take them down for years but there hasn't been any evidence against them at all.Joe made them promise not to tell iris as he worked day and night to bring these guys down but it was of no use.

B-I promise i wont come back iris,not until i have found them i promise,i will make it right!!! he said as climbed out the window and ran to the nearest bus stop...

\- NEXT MORNING-  
J- Guys breakfast!!!  
Both iris and wally came down in their PJ's  
J-where is barry?  
W-I dont know  
J-BARRY!! he yelled from the kitchen  
J-barry!!! where is that boy? i bet he is still in bed,wally can you please go and call him the food is getting cold  
W- alright,alright he said as walked up the stairs to barry's room  
15 minutes later--------------------------------  
J- wally? where did you go?  
Both joe and iris walked up the stairs to barry's room to find him sitting on the bed with a letter in hand...  
W- he is gone!!!  
I-iris ran to wally as she said what do you mean he is gone?  
wally handed the letter to iris as he sat quietly on the bed as iris read it aloud!!!  
Iris - DAD WE HAVE TO FIND BARRY!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

6 months later

Iris walk and how sit in the hospital waiting for news about Barry.  
I - Dad do u think he is going to be okay   
J- I don't know iris the doctors won't let us see him till it's over they said he lost alot of blood.  
Captain Singh - hey Joe he says as he walks up. I know this is a bad time but we caught them. They down at the precinct now thanks to the tip off we got from Barry. I know you don't want to hear that and it's been a long time but the kid will pull through.  
J - thanks David he says as he sits down and hugs both his children.  
1 hour later   
Family of Barry   
I- yes yes that me I mean us  
Doctor - well you can see him now. He is unconscious so follow me into the room  
Iris takes a deep breath before following after. Joe and wally soon follow   
The smile at seeing him again fades as the doctor says -

Doctor - he had a concussion but it's okay now. His ribs are broken so he will need bed rest after we release him. He will able to see out of his left eye after the bruising so no damage. What we were really worried about is the blood loss when they brought him in after his left arm was amputated because of those men so he will need therapy time and alot of medication . He is lucky to be alive. 

J- thank you doctor  
I - barr....


End file.
